Hiromasa
Hiromasa is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Hiromasa is the Boss of level 5. In Swordplay, his skill is low. His skill is only 221+. In Table Tennis, he is the 1st player in the 1100 mark and is a Pro. His level is 1107+. In Basketball, he is good and his level is 776+. His team players are Eduardo and Giovanna. He is super bad at Cycling, coming 82nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Hiromasa is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for adding 50 pictures to articles, or for making 10 edits on "Master CPU" articles. * His Japanese name is the same is his English name. (ひろまさ) * Hiromasa '''may be Asami's brother because he shares with Asami his hair color, hairstyle, skin tone, eye color and they are both master miis and are pro in table tennis * '''Hiromasa and Shinta are the only male Swordplay Showdown bosses to wear the skinny armor that most female bosses wear. This is probably because his face shape tells about his body that he's slim. * He's Japanese. Gallery HiromasaDACotQR.JPG|Hiromasa's QR Code. Badge-picture-4.png|Hiromasa's badge (Adding pictures to articles). Badge-35-2.png|Hiromasa's badge (Master CPU edits). Badge-71-6.png|Hiromasa's badge (Glasses edits) Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-28-24-105_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Hiromasa's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-28-33-780_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Hiromasa's face expressions. Hiromasa.png|Hiromasa as the Boss of level 5 in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (34).png|Hiromasa in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 8.03.15 PM.png|Hiromasa in Basketball. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_074142.jpg|Hiromasa and his teammates Eduardo and Giovanna in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (54).png|Hiromasa about to play a Table Tennis match. DSC01923.JPG|Hiromasa in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-24 (9).png|Hiromasa in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0663.JPG|Hiromasa swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (42).png|Hiromasa in Cycling. Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Saburo, and Holly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Sandra, Silke, and Pablo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pablo, Matt, and Hiromasa participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Maria, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Hiromasa as the referee in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (13).png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_resort_families_the_whitmores_by_robbieraeful_daifnnt-250t.jpg|Asami with Hiromasa Hiromasa in Bowling.JPG Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg IMG 2451.jpg IMG 2472.jpg Haru, Hiromasa, Asami and Pablo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MiitopiaHiromasaImage.jpg Matt, Asami and Hiromasa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Steph and Hiromasa participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png IMG_2970.jpg|Hiromasa with Stephanie and Eddy Hiromasa,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Fritz_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Hiromasa and Jackie participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gwen, Takumi, Hiromasa and Stephanie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Oscar, Noami and Giovanna participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(103).jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Brown Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed